Iris
Iris '''Iris '''is a Princess from a land called Ephedia. She is the main protagonist in the series. She is the leader in the band LoliRock along with her friends Talia and Auriana. She fights to reclaim the throne of Ephedia from an evil sorcerer named Gramorr. Personality Iris is sweet, kind and very helpful when it comes to a tough situation. She can be a bit sneaky at times; and almost never lies. She tries to do what is best for her friends and never gives up on them. She will always be there by her friend's side and is always looking to meet new friends. Looks Iris is a beautiful blonde-haired girl with a few freckles by her nose. Her hair has hints of gold wavy streaks in it. Her main color that she wears is pink and has blue ocean eyes that fade in several blue shades. She has pale skin and always wears a smile on her face. Her normal day look is a light pink dress with a fuchsia lace at the bottom. She wears boots that are black with a light pink trimming on the top. On the waist of the dress she has a fuchsia bow that is not centered. She has lavender star earrings that are located on the very top of her ears. She has light pink lips and always wears her hot-pink heart necklace that strings around her neck twice; used for battle and transformation. Lastly, up on the side of her head is a nicely tied hot-pink bow. For Iris' Transformation Look, her boots are fuchsia and have a hot-pink heart at the bottom of it that extends off the shoe. In the middle of the heart is a white streak. For Iris' dress it is multi-colored with several layers of ruffles. On the first layer there is a gold outline and a cut in the center to make way for a heart. The background is white and alternates each layer from white to hot-pink. Underneath the short dress is a pair of hot-pink shorts. On the chest of the dress there is a large hot-pink heart. With a fuchsia bow implanted on the side of the dress. Her Transformation Necklace turns into a one-string small tiny necklace; almost like a choker around her neck with a small white heart as a charm. She has white arm cuffs that go up to her shoulders and wrist. There is a hot-pink streak at the top end and a gold streak at the wrist end. Her bow turns into a gold and hot-pink half-heart headband. Her gold hair turns to hot-pink and also grows longer. She also has a sparkly cape with 3 sides which has a hint of translucent light pink. At the end are gold hearts. Her earrings are golden/yellow hearts with a hot-pink outline. Her cuffs at the top and her boots also have small hearts. The heart on the boot is hot-pink. Lastly, on her headband she has a white star in the middle of the heart. Iris' Stage Outfits vary each performance Category:Characters Category:Princesses